ChuChu
ChuChu is one of Kirby's animal friends who appears in Kirby's Dream Land 3. ChuChu is a pink octopus with a large bow on the back of her head. She has also appeared in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards as a cameo whenever Kirby obtains the Stone Friends ability along with Rick, Coo, Kine, Nago and Pitch. She also appears as a painting in Paint Panic in Kirby: Canvas Curse. Abilities ChuChu, as well as all the other animal friends, have the ability to share and enhance whatever ability Kirby currently has. When Kirby is paired with ChuChu, she can swallow enemies while underwater, and ChuChu has her unique ability to stick onto ceilings and "walk" on them, but she can't do the same with walls. *Burning: Kirby will spray a highly focused jet of flame that barely extends in front of him. While breathing flame, pressing the jump button causes Kirby to use ChuChu as a hot air balloon. *Ice: ChuChu uses Kirby's ice breath to make snowballs and toss them at enemies. *Spark: Similar to Laser ability from Kirby's Adventure. ChuChu charges up electricity in one arm, eventually releasing it. This beam, if charged fully, will bounce off hills. *Stone: ChuChu grabs Stone Kirby and swings him around. Movement while performing this is possible. This is also one of the few variations of the stone ability that have no effect in the downward direction. *Needle: ChuChu develops and fires off needles in five directions. These needles are weak and have a very small range. *Parasol: Kirby and ChuChu ride atop a spinning parasol. Both seem to be laughing while this ability is being used. *Cutter: ChuChu becomes the cutter and Kirby then swings her around. *Clean: ChuChu and Kirby fly on a broom. This ability only damages enemies who come into contact with the rear end of the broom. Music Trivia *Many of ChuChu's abilities revolve around either Kirby and her holding hands, or spinning while looking in each other's eyes, as well as the duo constantly giggling as if content with each other's presence. This is used to guess at a romantic relationship, which became a running gag in the (non-canon) manga where she is shown to have a crush on Kirby. In addition, one of the level intros shows Gooey flirting with ChuChu and her reacting violently, and another shows ChuChu and Kine fighting over Kirby's companionship. *Unlike other animal friends, who inhale enemies or have Kirby inhale them, ChuChu reaches out her arm and if she catches an enemy, she drags it into Kirby's mouth; essentially, using ChuChu gives Kirby Gooey's tongue-lash in place of an inhale. *ChuChu is also the name of Yellow's female Pikachu in the Pokémon Adventures manga, who also wears a ribbon. *As seen in Sand Canyon's intro scene, ChuChu has teeth. Artwork KDL3 ChuchuKirby.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' chuchucl.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Clean) Chuchu KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's drawing) File:KDCol Kirby Chuchu KDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition'' (Kirby's Dream Land 3 enhancement) Sprites KDL3 Chuchu sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' References de:ChuChu ja:チュチュ Category:Allies Category:Animal Friends Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Land 3